sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeze The Hedgehog
I fear no hedgehog but that thing, it scares me - Sonic The Hedgehog One shudders to imagine whats hides behide that face -Flame The Hedgehog Bio of Freeze The Hedgehog Name: Freeze The Hedgehog Nickname: That Thing Force Of Nature Lightning Ice Freak Chaos Emerald Hunter Age: 24 born April 24 1990 Gender: Male Type:Ice/Lightning/Dark/Speed IQ: 1337 Height: 4'9 Weight: 124 lbs Friends/Allies: Flame The Hedgehog, Negitive The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Techno The Hedgehog Enemies: Dr. Robotnik, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Rouge The Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower, Humans, Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna, Cream The Rabbit, Cosmo Description Freeze The Hedgehog has hunted down chaos emeralds for serveral years. He has always been competitive with Sonic The Hedgehog and eventually became the fastest thing alive. Freeze has scared his oppoments with his lightning fast ice attacks as they battle it out. Many say hes just a folk story but he real I'll tell you. -Negitive The Hedgehog Freeze has trained intensely for 10 years in the frozen, snowy mountains in the northern hemisphere. Only a few hedgehogs can call him "friend". But make sure not to anger him or he will turn in Ultimate Chaos Freeze The Hedgehog which only Sonic has survived. Abilities Chaos Emerald Blast Freeze blasts a force field of ice in front of him self to protect him and speeds him up Ice Spikes Freeze fires and dozen Ice shards that damage and slow them down Dark Strike Freeze strikes a dark stream at his enemy and it strikes fear into the enemy Lighting Ice Blitz Freeze Bolts foward and shoots super high speed ice shards at his enemies Freezing Spin Dash Freeze turns into a frozen sphere crusing at mach speeds up to mach 15 but he's completely defensely against close combat attacks Ice Blast Freeze shots a huge wave of freezing snow at his foe to wipe them out Story Freeze The Hedgehog was born in the North Pole in the harsh winter of 1990. His parents were all killed by Dr. Eggman when he was born. Freeze found his parents bodies. His father told him, "Don't trust anyone...." Freeze travel across the arctic, surviving and thriving for years until he saw the brightest blue light decending across the sky. Freeze followed it for days until he saw a fading light burried deep in the snow. He dug and dug and dug until he followed a blue chaos emerald. Then Dr. Eggman came and ambush Freeze. Freeze in raged for the death of his parents retaliated with full force knocking Dr. Eggman across the skies. Freeze knew he was in danger and his father was right. Freeze trained for 10 years in the frozen mountains. 2010, Freeze The Hedgehog was ready to leave the Arctic. Freeze left found the volcanic volcanos. He latter ran into Flame The Hedgehog. He challege Flame to a duel for the chaos emeralds. Flame acceptted and lost the duel and force to give up the red chaos emerald. He eventually captured all 7 legendary chaos emeralds. He later ran into Sonic and challenged him to a battle. Sonic acceptted and Sonic was out runned by Freeze The Hedgehog. Sonic later refered to it as the greated moment of my life even thought he was scared of him. He would later run into more hedgehogs but the everything else, is history. Personality He is calm most of the time but when he's in raged, you will never see the light of morning ever again. Some even say if you look into his eyes too long, you will freeze forever. Everyone is scared of him but Freeze has a soft spot. Also, Freeze also has one of the highest IQ ever. But he still doesnt know what fractions are. Likes and Dislikes Freeze likes Math, Speed, Ice, Chaos Emeralds, Ice Cream Freeze Dislikes Fire, Vegtables, Volcanos, The Sun